Summer Vacation
by Bongo The Demon
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP**RATED PG-13 FOR SOME CONTENT** Harry and Hermione are in 6th year, well, going into it. Starts the month before 6th year. Ends at the end of 7th year.
1. Letters

Summer Vacation  
  
A/N: See? Okay, I'm not dead. I just have had terrible writer's block lately. And added to that, I have had a horrible last half year. So many people are dying, and I've gone to a lot of funerals, and am under a lot of stress. I really want to get back to writing Harry Potter, and I intend not to take any of these stories down, for your benefits if you like reading them anyways. Although it's beyond me why you like my stories. at least, some of you like my stories. ^_^ And I have updated my e-mail address, so it is now: burning_flame215@hotmail.com and thank you for. well, being semi-patient and I hope y'all are forgiving! And here's my H/Hr to make up for it!  
  
CHAPTER I - Burning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hedwig flew in through the open window, softly landing on Harry's bed beside his head, dropping the letters she brought on his face, and clicking her beak, trying to wake him. When he did not wake, she pecked at his scar, which caused him to open his eyes. "Ow, Hedwig!" he said, but then shushed himself, hoping Vernon didn't hear him. "Hedwig." he whispered. "Be gentle. I was sleeping. So they did send me letters," he grinned, grabbing his glasses off the bedside table and putting them on.  
  
In a month's time he would be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In two nights he would be 16. He couldn't wait; he always got wonderful letters and presents from his friends. Well, he got wonderful letters from his friends even when it wasn't his birthday, but he loved it when they sent him something, since nobody else ever had. It made him feel special.  
  
First he opened the letter he got from the school. It was his second year as a Gryffindor prefect, along with Hermione. The letter had a list of all the supplies he would need for that year, and it was surprisingly less than what he thought he'd need. He finished reading that list, putting it carefully and silently away in his trunk.  
  
The next letter he opened was from Ron. It read:  
  
Harry - hello! How have you been? I hope the Dursleys haven't been treating you as badly as they did last summer. And the summer before that. And the summer before that. and you get my idea. Anyways, my dad's working on a new muggle object lately, a coco clock. It's beyond me what's so fascinating about it. All it does is make a lot of commotion around here. Have you heard from Hermione? I have, she didn't write much of course. At least not much of what captured my interest. - Ron  
  
||How can Ron think Hermione is boring? I find interest in everything she tells, or writes to me. Odd.|| Harry thought to himself, as he put the letter back in the envelope, and carefully put it in one of his bedside table drawers, where he kept nearly all of his friend's letters to him. He even had a few letters from Neville in there.  
  
He then opened the next letter, which was from Hermione. It read:  
  
Harry - How has your summer been so far? I've already gotten and read nearly all of our new school books! They are very interesting. I take it Ron has already mailed you and said I was boring. He told me I was boring! Can you believe that? I'm not boring, am I Harry? Please be honest with me Harry, thank you. I can't wait until our next school year! It should be the best one so far. Hopefully Voldemort (yes, I actually wrote his name) won't find you and try to kill you or anyone else this year, I really just want to have one year of rest. and I hope it's this year. Since there's a month left of summer vacation, and it's your birthday tomorrow, how would you like to come over and perhaps spend the rest of the summer with me? I just. well, you already had that one summer with only Ron back in second year, I want a summer to just be with you this time. If you don't mind. However, if you want Ron to come. I suppose I could invite him as well, but he might aggravate my parents. We're going to the cottage for a couple of weeks before school starts. So for a week we'll be at my house, for a week we'll be at my grandparent's, for a week we'll be at the cottage and then for the last week of summer we'll be back at my house, well, if you come. Hopefully you will! Please owl me back ASAP! - with love, Hermione  
  
Harry laughed slightly. ||Wow Hermione, you have quite a long letter you've sent me this time.|| he snatched a piece of paper and a pen from his bedside table, and began his reply.  
  
Hermione - I'd love to come. So you'll pick me up? The Dursleys won't care, one less month with me is better for them. You have quite the long letters, don't you? And no, I don't think you're boring, that's just Ron. I've had a better summer than most, let's just say. Well, see you soon hopefully. Good bye! - with equally as much love, Harry  
  
Harry then looked over at Hedwig. "You ready to do one delivery for me before you call it a night?" he asked the snowy owl. Hedwig clucked slightly, taking the letter from him and flying out the window to give it to Hermione. Harry yawned, and lay back in his bed. He put his glasses on the bedside table, and stretched slightly. He then pulled the covers up further, and shifted into a more comfortable position. He then fell asleep, until morning came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Harry was downstairs, and had just finished making the breakfast. He then approached his uncle, seeing his uncle was in a better mood than usual this morning. "Excuse me, Uncle Vernon," Harry said, softly. His uncle looked up at him.  
  
"What is it boy?" he asked.  
  
"Well, my friend from school," he winced at the look his uncle, aunt and cousin gave him at the mention of school. "Is going to pick me up today. Coming by car, like a. normal person," Harry said, and his uncle, aunt and cousin seemed less disturbed by that, thankfully.  
  
"And how long will you be gone with this freaky friend of yours?" Vernon asked.  
  
"Until next summer. I'll be given a lift to the train station." Harry answered. His uncle seemed very pleased with that, and then just went back to eating breakfast.  
  
Harry already had his trunk, suitcases and Hedwig ready to go when Hermione got there to pick him up that day. At about 11:oo AM the doorbell rang. Petunia went to answer it, Dudley cautious behind her. Petunia opened the door. "Harry's friend, I'll guess?" she asked, but seemed slightly taken aback that it was a girl, and a girl who looked quite pretty really, now that Madame Pomfrey had shrunk her teeth to normal size, her hair wasn't as bushy and she was still quite slim. She was wearing black jeans and a white shirt.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said. She looked passed Petunia and the now drooling over her Dudley when she saw Harry. Harry let go of his trunk and opened his arms, which Hermione ran into and hugged him tightly nearly immediately, with a slight squeak as well. "Harry! How have you been?" she asked.  
  
"I already answered that Hermione," Harry said. "I'm doing fine." He then released her, picking up his trunk again. Hermione grabbed his suitcases for him. Harry smiled at her, as he carried his trunk outside, Hermione carried his suitcase. She got an idea, glancing at Dudley.  
  
"Could you be a sweet cousin to him and get his owl for him?" Hermione asked him sweetly, and Dudley couldn't resist doing so, he got Hedwig in her cage, and carried the cage out to the car with Hermione and Harry. Hermione smirked slightly, a twinkle in her eyes as she watched Harry's surprised look at Dudley helping. Hermione helped Harry put his trunk and suitcases in the boot of the car, and then put Hedwig's cage in the back seat, her and Harry seated beside each other in the back seat.  
  
"How did you get him to help?" Harry asked her, as Hermione's father pulled the car out of the drive. Hermione grinned slightly.  
  
"A little friend I like to call 'seduction'." She grinned at Harry's stunned face. She knew Harry would have never expected her to use that sort of thing as a regular tactic, but, there she had, and she more than likely would again sometime soon. Hermione laughed slightly. "Don't worry Harry. it's not like I'm attracted to that ball of lard. There's not the slightest thing attractive about him."  
  
Harry just smiled slightly. "Well, I'm not worried about that, you just don't seem the type of gal who'd seduce someone."  
  
"You'd be amazed," Hermione smiled at him, then turned and looked out her window, as the pulled into the driveway of her house. "Let's go!" she said, and grinned. 


	2. Chores

Summer Vacation  
  
A/N: Yay! I got a review within less than 3 hours of posting the story! That makes me so happy! In an odd sort of way. Plus, it's a four day weekend, so I won't have to be going to school until Tuesday! **dances** anyhow, I hope y'all like this chapter. It aught to be better, or just as good, or worse than the last chapter. So many people have different opinions. I will take any suggestions to make it better, it would make things a lot easier on me, because I want as many people as possible to like this story, and if that just isn't possible then please, don't sue me. All you'll get is one wall of a box.  
  
CHAPTER II  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they got into Hermione's house, with all of Harry's things, Hedwig was being oddly quiet as she examined the place. Hermione, over the last two school years, had decided to leave Crookshanks at home over the school year, and bring her new pet owl instead. Her owl was a great horned owl named Artemis. Crookshanks seemed pleased to see Hermione and her parents, affectionately rubbing against their legs, but he had to examine Harry a moment before rubbing against his legs as well, purring.  
  
"Come on Harry, I'll lead you up to where you can stay," Hermione said, leading Harry up a small flight of stairs, Crookshanks following them. Hermione walked into the spare bedroom, placing Hedwig's cage and Harry's suitcases down in the room, Hedwig's cage on a chair, and Harry's suitcases on his trunk at the end of the bed once he had put the trunk down there.  
  
The room was nice; the walls were painted a gold sort of colour, and the bed sheets were red, sort of had a Gryffindor colour scheme to it all in all. "The bathroom is just next to this room," Hermione said. "My room is across the hall and my parent's room is beside that," she said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay, I'll remember that," he said, and smiled slightly. Hermione smiled slightly also. "So. what's there to do today 'mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well," Hermione said. "There isn't much to do today Harry. Well, except for my chores, but you don't have to help with those, you do enough work back at your house," she said. Harry shook his head though.  
  
"No, I can help," he said. "It would save you time, and then I'd be able to do something other than just sit here. You wouldn't mind, would you?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, I guess not. come on then, let's get my chores done. I have a list in my room. Come on," she said, leading Harry out of the spare bedroom and to her bedroom, which had much the same colour scheme as the spare room, probably to remind her of the Gryffindor spirit really. She then began searching the drawers of her desk. Her bedroom wasn't half as neat as she kept the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, Harry noted to himself.  
  
"Here it is." Hermione muttered softly as she pulled a piece of lined paper out of her desk. She read over it quickly. "First thing on my list of chores is to do laundry, and second is to take a shower. how about you do the laundry for me, and I'll take my shower? Just because, well, I don't think you could take a shower for me, or shower me." She said.  
  
||I COULD shower you.|| he thought to himself, but knocked it out of his head and laughed slightly. "All right, I'll do that. Is the laundry already gathered?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said. "It's down at the basement door. You'll see it. I'll see you later," Hermione said, as she grabbed a towel and moved to the bathroom. Harry smiled as he watched her, well, her butt. He then snapped out of his trance when she shut and locked the bathroom door, and shook his head.  
  
"Down boy," he told himself, he then moved down the stairs again, spotting the laundry in a basket, he opened the basement door, and picked up the basket, beginning to walk down the stairs. Once Harry got down, he went to the washing machine and the dryer, and began sorting the clothes. He then put them in the wash, well, a certain pile of them, and went back upstairs. Hermione had finished her shower by then, and was in the kitchen in her black jeans and her bra.  
  
"Come on dad." Hermione said. "I have company in the house, where did you put my shirt? I know you took it, you're the only one with the key to the bathroom." She said. It was clear she was a daddy's girl, and so her father had a tendency to tease or to taunt her with the strangest yet most humorous of things. Harry only laughed slightly.  
  
"Ah, you don't need it," her father teased. "Does she Harry?" Hermione blushed furiously when she realized that Harry was there.  
  
"No, I don't think she does," Harry said.  
  
"Mom!" Hermione said. "Help!"  
  
Her mother laughed slightly. "Hermione, dear, that's how men are, just ignore it and go and get on a different shirt." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but sighed, and walked back to her bedroom, opening a drawer and getting out a different shirt, pulling it on over her head before coming back downstairs.  
  
Harry and Hermione's father just grinned at each other. Harry already liked Hermione's parents, they didn't seem to mind him being there at all, they seemed to be treating him like one of the family, and he hadn't even been there an hour!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was long passed dinner by now, sometime near midnight, Hermione lying, still awake, in her bed. She was just thinking to herself, hands behind her head. She was wearing green PJs to bed, and Harry was wearing his traditional PJs to bed, in the other room across the hall. Hermione was just thinking, eyes closed, but still awake.  
  
Artemis was in his cage in her room, the owl relaxed and calm, unaware of the presence of the other owl. He looked around, yellow eyes falling on Crookshanks, who was lying, asleep, on Hermione's stomach, Hermione absentmindedly stroking his thick fur.  
  
Soon, however, Hermione's thoughts stopped wandering and she drifted into a deep sleep, not to wake until dawn, when the light shined right in her eyes from her bedroom, she groaned slightly, putting her pillow over her head so that she could not see the sunlight, and would not have to wake up. However, Harry was in the room, fully dressed, and he smirked at Hermione's actions.  
  
Hermione rolled onto her back, head in her pillow, Crookshanks sitting beside her on the bed. Harry grinned, and gently hit Hermione's butt once. "Come on sleepy head," he said, grinning. "Breakfast is ready, and the birds are singing. And it's time to wake up!" he said.  
  
Hermione raised her head and looked at him. "Did you just hit my butt?" she asked.  
  
Harry just laughed, stood and ran out of the room, only to have Hermione get up, get changed into her normal clothes quickly, grabbed her pillow and chased after him. "Get back here!" she called after him. "I'm not done with you yet!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's parents were both in the kitchen, her father reading the newspaper, and her mother setting the table. They looked at the ceiling when they heard Hermione and Harry. Then they looked at each other.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure it was a good idea to have them here together?" her father asked, but it was jokingly, as he grinned and went back to reading his paper. 


	3. Grandparents

Summer Vacation  
  
A/N: Hurrah, I'm going to write more now. God, how bored could someone get? Honestly, this is fun, but I do have other things I could be doing, but I'm waiting for my lunch to cook and so why not write yet another chapter? I'm trying not to lose my interest in this story, and I hope I don't. It is quite fun to be writing it.  
  
CHAPTER III  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, Hermione and Harry had done some shopping with Hermione's mother, and had made their stop to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They were now back at Hermione's house, sitting in Hermione's room, trying to think up something less boring to do than just sitting there, but nothing was coming to mind.  
  
"I'm booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored." Harry complained, and Hermione sighed slightly.  
  
"Then come up with something to do!" she said. "You've only been here a day, and we already don't know what to do!" she laughed slightly, and that seemed to cheer Harry up and make him forget about being bored, for the moment at least.  
  
"Um. well." Harry sighed. "I can't think of anything!"  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk or something?" Hermione asked. "We could go and play tag or something, as childish as that sounds," she said, and laughed slightly. Harry laughed, but grinned playfully at the idea.  
  
"Let's go play tag!"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry said, laughing. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Let's go then! Race you to the park!" she said, bolting up from her bed, to the front door, she pulled her shoes on and darted out the door, Harry close behind her as they ran towards the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a long yet enjoyable game of tag, Hermione and Harry could be found lying on their backs, watching the clouds, on the top of a hill in the park, breathing hard from all the running in the heat. Hermione laughed slightly. "Well, that was certainly different," she panted. "Different, yet quite fun nonetheless."  
  
"See Hermione? Being childish isn't all that bad!" Harry said, taking a deep breath and laughing slightly. Hermione only grinned and laughed slightly again, then sighed contently, watching the clouds float overhead. "You like watching clouds?" Harry asked Hermione, curious, as he glanced away from the clouds and looked at her instead.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered. "I find it quite relaxing, takes your mind off all the stressful things in life. it's just wonderful." she said. Harry only nodded slightly as he looked up at the clouds again, watching them. Hermione was right; they did bring an odd feeling of peace and relaxation over himself as he watched them. He soon sighed contently, closing his eyes in a long blink before opening them again. He looked at Hermione, then looked at the clouds once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The general week at Hermione's house passed fairly quickly. They had a lot of fun, doing either childish things, or not, but just having fun, spending time with her parents, doing chores, and other such things. With Harry there chores were fun for Hermione. This was the day they were leaving for Hermione's grandparent's house. They were all packed, had all the things they'd need for a week, excluding the animals, and their Hogwarts things which were to stay at Hermione's parent's house.  
  
"Come on Harry! They're here! It's time to go!" Hermione said, already she had her suitcase in hand, ready to go with her grandparents, who were waiting in a car out on the lane. Harry came down the stairs with his suitcase, and grinned, and followed Hermione outside to the car. After putting their things in the car, Hermione's parents gave them their goodbyes.  
  
"You be a good girl Hermione," her father said, giving her a quick kiss. "I don't want to hear that you've done anything bad, hear me? And if you're asked to baby-sit the neighbors children, do it this time, and don't make a mess of things. I love you. See you in a week."  
  
Hermione's mother walked to Harry to give him his goodbye, which he didn't expect he'd get from her. "Take care of yourself, and Hermione," her mother said to Harry, giving him a hug, which he was slightly stunned at but he returned it with a smile. "We'll see you two in a week, if anything happens Harry; I want you to call us. You do have our number, correct?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Of course I do," he answered. "I'll see you then, goodbye!" he said, getting into the car beside Hermione.  
  
The car pulled out of the lane after Hermione introduced Harry to his grandparents, and they drove down the street. It was a long drive to Hermione's grandparent's house, but Harry enjoyed looking out the window, watching everything go by as Hermione slept beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Harry and Hermione would be sharing a bedroom. Harry was sleeping on the top bunk of a bunk bed, while Hermione slept on the bottom. Hermione's grandparents were in the room just across the hall, and the bathroom was beside their room. They had had a wonderful supper that night, and were now quite tired, having played many card games, guessing games and other such things with Hermione's relatives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, that was the shortest chapter. but that doesn't mean anything! There WILL be a longer chapter, the next chapter! Well, it'll be the same length as the other two chapters. so. yeah. Anyways, HAPPY EASTER! 


	4. Feet

Summer Vacation  
  
A/N: Huzzah! And may the chapters be uploaded! Oo I'm a freak.  
  
CHAPTER IV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry yawned and stretched. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he woke, he looked down at the clock, which read: 9:oo AM on it. He sighed slightly and climbed out of bed. Hermione wasn't in the bottom bunk, and it was made, showing that she had gotten up sometime earlier. Harry then got changed into his clothes and went downstairs at the smell of breakfast.  
  
He joined the others at the breakfast table, it was silent, but it was not awkward. After breakfast, Hermione's grandparents said that they were going to go out for the morning, and that they'd be back later that afternoon. Hermione and Harry promised to be good.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Hermione said, as she stood. Her and Harry had been watching TV since her grandparents left. Harry nodded at her statement, and Hermione went upstairs to take her shower. Harry decided to play a trick on her, once he was sure she was in the shower and in her own thoughts, he snuck upstairs quietly, went into the bathroom, took her clothes, and then ran out of the bathroom silently, hiding her clothes in the bedroom, then going back downstairs and sitting and watching TV innocently.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Hermione came downstairs in a towel. She glared at Harry. "Where are my clothes." She said.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you," Harry said, grinning.  
  
Hermione then went upstairs to find her suitcase to get other clothes, but Harry had made sure to hide that too, in the basement. "Harry! Where are my clothes?" Harry only laughed when she came back downstairs in a towel. "Tell me Harry, NOW." Harry shook his head, grinning, watching her. "Harry. come on, I at least need my robe on." she said, and Harry grinned slightly.  
  
"Use my robe," he said. Hermione sighed, went upstairs, got his robe, put it on and tied it shut, and came back downstairs. "There. I'm not going to let you see me without something on at least."  
  
"Aw, but 'mione, you're so sexy," Harry whined. Hermione hit him upside the head with a pillow.  
  
"In your dreams," she muttered.  
  
"Yes in my dreams." Harry grinned, and he and Hermione got into a fully fledged pillow fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the pillow fight, and Hermione trying to keep herself covered, the doorbell rang. Hermione got up and answered it, still in the robe. It was the next door neighbor. She blinked at the way Hermione was dressed, but smiled. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked, seeing Harry not too far behind Hermione, lying on his back on the floor.  
  
Hermione blushed crimson. "No, no of course not, what would you like?"  
  
"I was wondering if perhaps you could baby-sit the twins tonight?" she asked, and Hermione seemed to think for a moment, and then nodded in an answer.  
  
"Sure we can. Bring them down tonight, and we'll baby-sit them for ya!" Hermione said, enthusiastically. She smiled, and nodded, then left. Hermione shut the door.  
  
"I dunno," Harry said grinning. "Maybe she did interrupt something," he said playfully. Hermione just rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Harry's face.  
  
"Ooh please Potter," she muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, after Hermione had found her clothes, and her grandparents had gone out for dinner, the neighbor brought her two children by. Both were boys, and both were only about 2-years of age.  
  
"Hello you two," Hermione said, grinning slightly. The boys ran into the house and hugged Hermione. Obviously they had been babysat by her before, and obviously they were rather fond of her.  
  
Harry smiled slightly as he watched. The neighbor then left, shutting the door behind her, and saying goodbye to her children. Hermione picked up the boys, turning and facing Harry. "Well now," Harry said walking over. "Care to introduce me?" he asked. Hermione grinned slightly, and nodded once shifting slightly.  
  
"This one here is Lance," she said. "And this one here is Zeke."  
  
"Hello Lance, Zeke." Harry said, the boys waved to him shyly.  
  
"This is Harry," Hermione said to the boys, and they waved and said quiet hellos to him. Harry only smiled. "They're a bit shy in the company of someone they don't know," she explained, and Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
Hermione then sat the boys down. "Harry, why don't you play Go Fish with them and I'll make dinner?" she asked, Harry nodded, leading the boys into the living room. Hermione began to eat dinner, and the children became more open with Harry as their game of Go Fish went on.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Hermione called. She had made hotdogs and fries for everyone. The kids ran out and eagerly took their seats, hungrily beginning to eat. Hermione sat down across from Harry, and smiled at him, and then began eating. Harry began to eat also. Harry gently brushed his foot against hers, and Hermione's toes curled at the feeling since it tickled slightly. She liked it though.  
  
||Just testing the water.|| Harry told himself after he had done so.  
  
Hermione gently rubbed her toes against the bottom of Harry's foot, and Harry let her do so, slightly rubbing his foot against hers. Hermione giggled slightly, and smiled at Harry from across the table, but soon she had to stop with the foot thing as she stood, clearing the table and going to clean the dishes. The two boys then went into the living room to watch TV.  
  
After Hermione and Harry finished cleaning the dishes, and watching TV with the twins, their mother came back, and they left sleepily with their mother, just as Hermione's grandparents drove into the lane. "How was our dinner?" Hermione asked them as they came up to the door.  
  
"It was wonderful dear," her grandmother answered. "I see you two were watching the twins. Did they tucker poor Harry out?"  
  
Hermione glanced back at the couch, where Harry was asleep. She smiled. "Yes, I guess they did. They were roughhousing a bit for the last few minutes the twins were here. so that could have been what's tired him out so bad. I'd best get him a blanket, I don't think he'll be waking any time soon," Hermione said, she moved to the closet, got Harry a blanket, and tucked him in gently.  
  
She then went upstairs and got in bed herself, slowly falling asleep. 


	5. Stay

**Summer Vacation**

****

A/N: Some of those reviews I'm getting are… well, let's just say DIRTY!  But they're still nice reviews and just make me want to continue more so YAY! **gives y'all a high five**

**CHAPTER V**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke to the sound of Hermione twisting and tossing restlessly in her bed, even if he was downstairs and she was upstairs, she was in the room just above him.  He yawned, and sat up, wondering if she was awake and just restless or bored or if she was having a nightmare.  So he got up off the couch, and went upstairs to see what it was.

Hermione was still asleep, but she was obviously having a nightmare, tears rolling down her cheeks as she slept.  Harry moved to sit down on the bed beside her.  "Hermione, Hermione wake up, you're having a bad dream," Harry said, gently shaking her shoulder.  Hermione, however, did not wake, but gripped onto Harry's arm, nails digging into it.

Harry bit his bottom lip but did not move his arm away, not wanting worse wounds than the ones he was receiving.  "Come on Hermione… wake up please…" Harry said.  He reached for the glass of water on the bedside table but couldn't reach it.  He cursed softly to himself.  He then shook Hermione with his other hand.  "Hermione!  Wake up!" at the sound of his voice, which was fairly loud since he was trying to wake her up, Hermione woke, eyes bursting open as she looked at him.  She had not yet noticed her nails digging into Harry's arm, but either way she let go, hugging him tightly after sitting up.

"Whoa, Hermione calm down," Harry said, hugging her with one arm, his other arm bleeding terribly from her nails.  "It's all right."

"I-I'm so gl-glad y-you're all right, H-Harry," Hermione choked as she cried onto his shoulder silently.  Harry rubbed her back softly with his one hand as she continued to cry.  He wanted to know what her nightmare had been about but he did not want her to remember it if she was that upset about it.

"Shhh Hermione… it's all right, everything's all right, you'll be fine, and I will and am fine.  That's my girl," Harry said softly to her as she calmed down, loosening, but not releasing, her grip on him.

After Hermione had fully calmed down Harry leaned away from her slightly.  "Want me to leave so you can get changed or are you just going to stay in your PJs all day?" he asked her curiously.  Hermione just grinned slightly.

"I'll stay in them a while longer," Hermione answered with a slight smile.  "Let's just sit up here and talk for a while.  Want me to go and grab something to eat?  So then we don't have to worry about going down and eating breakfast down there later?" Harry, however, shook his head and stood up with a smile.

"I'll go and get us some food, I'll be right back!" he grinned, jogged out of the room and down the stairs.  Hermione smiled as she watched him leave.

Sure enough, Harry was back a few moments later with a couple of apples and some toast.  Hermione grinned as Harry sat down beside her.  They put the plate of food in between them, eating or talking or joking.

After they finished eating, Harry took the plate back down, and Hermione lay down on the bed on her back.  When Harry came back up he grinned slightly, being as silent as he could.  Hermione had her eyes closed, so that didn't help her in anyway.  Slowly and silently Harry approached her and then pinned her there and started to tickle her.  Hermione laughed uncontrollably trying to roll away from Harry but he wouldn't let her, grinning the whole time.

"Stop it Harry!  I'll get you for this if I have to strip dance to distract you!" Hermione said over her laughter.  That only made Harry grin slightly.

"Is that so?" he asked her.

"In your dreams Potter!"  
  


"Yes, it does happen in my dreams," he teased her.

Hermione hit him with a pillow and he stopped, laughing he rolled off her.  "You're a sick minded pervert." She said, but was grinning.

"No, I'm a man." ((A/N: Nice excuse Harry.))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm going to get changed now Harry," Hermione said.

"I'll leave then, I don't think you'd want me to see that now would you?" he said as he stood, and grinned slightly.

"You don't have to leave," she said softly.  "But I am going to get changed." ((A/N: did I just put in what I think I did? Bad Hermione!  Down girl! **thwacks her with a newspaper**)) Hermione finished as she stood up.

"Uh," Harry wasn't sure what to say, or if he should stay or go.  ||Stay, or go, stay, or go, stay, or go…||

Hermione grinned as she watched him silently debating with himself.  "Harry, it's not that big of a deal, I don't care." She said. Harry looked up at her, blinked, but nodded.

"Then I'll stay, if you don't care," he said, and Hermione nodded, getting clean clothes out of her suitcase.  She took off her PJ bottoms, but her nightshirt was long enough that it covered anything. ((A/N: And blah blah blah and she got dressed.))

Harry stayed the whole while she got dressed, not like he ever saw anything, because when she got her shirt and such on she had her back turned to him, or the nightshirt covered.  Of course, Harry still enjoyed the whole thing.  Made him happy, obviously Hermione had been teasing him earlier about the not leaving part, but she had seemed to know that he would not leave.

Hermione sat down beside him when she was done getting dressed.  "So, what do you want to do?" she asked him, watching him, leaning so that her head was on his lap, looking up at him.

||I want to – No, I can't do that, or think that, she's my friend here.  My very attractive friend.|| "Ooh, I don't know.  Just want to hang out some more or go and play a card game?"  
  


"Let's go and play a card game, spend some time with my grandparents," Hermione said, getting up.


	6. Cottage

**Summer Vacation**

****

A/N: Heh, I would have updated the story again yesterday but I slept over at my best buddy's house.  Anyhow, here's the next chapter, and I am to answer my reviewer's calls… and a fair warning, Hermione and Harry are quite a bit 'feistier' in the chapter AFTER this one…  not like having sex feisty though…  My God did I just write that word? OO Oops… LOL!  Enjoy!  Should be interesting.  I think… anyhow, read and review please!  I love getting people's opinions!

**CHAPTER VI**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The week at Hermione's grandparent's house was soon done, and they were now packed up and in the car with Hermione's parents, driving to the cottage.  The cottage was a four-hour drive away, and so Hermione and Harry were trying to entertain themselves as best as they could. ((A/N: MIND OUT OF THE GUTTERS PEOPLE!!!))

They even occasionally played 'I Spy' as they drove along, of course, that didn't last too long.  They talked about things too, like the sort of things they wanted to do better in during school that year, what sort of things they were going to try out (Hermione wanted to try becoming the commentator for the Quidditch Matches, even if she hated Quidditch, she figured it might be fun).  They even attempted on playing tag in the car… but all that did was allow them to tap each other's arms or knees to tag each other since they were seated right beside each other.

Eventually however, Hermione ended up falling asleep, leaning on the window.  Harry was still awake, bored now, just thinking, his head tilted back and his eyes closed as he thought.

After a while though they got to the cottage and Hermione's parents woke Hermione and pulled Harry out of his thoughts.  Hermione practically jumped out of the car and ran into the cottage, having the keys, and Harry followed at a walking pace with her parents.  Clearly Hermione liked this place a lot.

Once they were inside though, Hermione was out of sight.  Harry looked around for her.  
  
"She'll be down in the basement Harry," Hermione's father said.  "You and her are to sleep down there.  Go ahead and find her.  Maybe you two can go swimming while her mother and I make dinner."

Harry nodded and, taking his things, moved to the basement door, opened it with one hand and made his way down the old creaky wooden staircase.  Sure enough, Hermione was down there, lying flopped down on her back on the only bed in the room.  ((A/N: Why not answer my reviewer's calls and give them a feistier Hermione and Harry?))  "Um, Hermione?  If there's only one bed, are we expected to, well, sleep in the same bed?" he asked her as he put his suitcase and Hedwig's cage down.

Hermione sat up, tucking a stray strand of hair out of her face.  "Yeah, we are.  Unless that bothers you, because if it does one of us can always sleep on the floor, or upstairs on the couch or something," she said.

"No, it's all right, I suppose.  But if you toss and turn and kick me in your sleep I will be upstairs sleeping on the couch," Harry said, smiling slightly though.

"Good then," Hermione said.  "We have our own bathroom down here, the shower is quite different than the usual shower you'd expect at home, let me show you," she said.  She hadn't meant for what she said to sound naughty, even though it had.  Harry followed her into the bathroom they had downstairs.  It was quite a bit different.

The shower stall was a 1 foot-deep tiled pit in the floor with a drain, and on four wooden pillars it was like a wooden fence around it, starting about a foot off the floor, and going up to about where Hermione's shoulders would be if she were standing in it.  The showerhead itself was normal, although it was a little rusted as well as the drain.  There was a handle to turn the hot or cold water on… only problem was that there was only cold water.  The toilet was normal only it was rusted, and the handle was nearly falling off.  ((A/N: My dream bathroom.  Right there.  I'm not kidding.))

"Well… uh, the bathroom isn't the greatest, especially with only cold water, but it'll do," Hermione said.  "Besides, it's only a week, which means only 7 or 4 showers anyways…" she said.  "So we won't have to deal with the cold water too much…"

Harry nodded, glancing around again to take it all in.  Man, this bathroom was OLD.  Not to mention it smelled funny.  "So, your dad said that maybe you and I could go swimming?  You have a place out here to do that?" he asked.  Hermione grinned and nodded excitedly.

"Of course!" she said.  "The lake, just 'round the back of the house!" she said.  "Would you like to go swimming?  Mum and dad'll probably be barbequing our dinner tonight, so they'll be out back."  Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to go swimming!" he said.  Hermione grinned.

"Good then," she said, still grinning.  "Let's get our bathing suits on then!  You do have yours, right?" she asked, and Harry nodded.  Hermione grinned.  "Excellent, let's go!" she said, laughing slightly.  She went to her suitcase and Harry to his.  They took their bathing suits out, and Hermione went to the bathroom to change while Harry stayed in the main room and changed quickly.

Harry and Hermione then each grabbed towels and headed upstairs.  Hermione was in a light blue bikini which actually, Harry thought, looked quite attractive on her.  She had shorts on over the bottom of the bikini though.  Hermione's father spotted them as they headed for the back door which was in the kitchen.

"Would you two mind doing me a little favor and running to the butcher's to pick up some meat?" Her father asked.  Hermione shook her head, turned, and headed to the front door with Harry.

After her father told them what kind of meat to get and gave them the money, Hermione led Harry outside and down the dirt street, to the small village that was nearby.  She led him to the butcher's, and then headed inside.  The butcher here knew Hermione, as did a few people in the village, since her and her parents came at least twice a year, once during Christmas, and once during summer.  "Hello Frank!" Hermione greeted the butcher as they walked in.  
  


The butcher smiled at them and looked at Hermione.  "Hello Hermione!" he said.  "You've certainly been growing since I last saw you at Christmas, how's everyone?"

"Everyone's doing fine," Hermione answered with a smile.  "This is my friend, Harry." She introduced.  They talked to the butcher, Frank, for a while as he got the meat for them.  He then dropped the meat in a bag in Hermione's hands; Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes and then headed out, going back up to the cottage.

"Well, he's certainly nice," Harry said, smiling.

Hermione grinned and nodded.  "Yes, he is," she said, holding her towel in one hand, the bag of meat in the other.  Once they got to the cottage, Hermione gave her father the meat, who took it out back and put it on the BBQ.  Hermione's mother was outside sitting on a lawn chair.

"Time to go swimming!" Hermione said, grinning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: And in chapter VII (7) the pair will get a bit more flirtatious/feisty in the water… **grins** Don't y'all love me?  Okay, I'm being cocky now, just ignore that… **sweatdrops**


	7. Dare

**Summer Vacation**

****

A/N: GO ME!  GO ME!  GO ME!  I might upload another chapter after this one tonight!  Go me!  Go me!  Go me! **ahem** 

**CHAPTER VII**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Hermione had run out into the backyard, ran passed her parents, and ran off a small cliff with a short drop, landing in the water.  Hermione surfaced, laughing.  Harry surfaced.  "Ack!  Diving isn't a good idea!" he yelped.  Hermione suddenly looked concerned.

"Why not?  What happened?" she asked, worried.

Harry looked at her.  "There's a fish in my swim-trunks now…" he said.  That only caused Hermione to laugh hard.  "What?  That's not funny," Harry said.  "It feels very weird…"

"You like it?" she asked teasingly, grinning playfully.  ||I could easily mimic that same movement in there if he likes it…  Whoa!  Hermione… down girl, that was WRONG!|| Harry just glared at Hermione, and splashed her.  

He reached down and pulled the fish out, throwing it further into the lake, then glared at Hermione some more.

Harry then playfully tackled Hermione into the water.  Hermione had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.  She forced herself to surface, laughing again, after having pushed Harry off her.  Once she stopped laughing, Harry ducked under the water and pulled her back under by her ankles.  

Hermione and Harry continued their antics underwater, splashing each other, or pulling each other under the water, but letting each other surface for breath when they needed it.

After a while Hermione's parents called them for dinner, and they came, drying themselves off with their towels.

They sat down at a table that was outside, sitting on their towels, Hermione between her parents, and Harry between her parents also, across from Hermione, at the circular white table.  The food was already laid out in plates on the table.

Hermione, Harry, and Hermione's parents ate, talking occasionally, but mostly just trying to eat their dinner after the long drive.  After they finished, Hermione's parents cleared off the table and went inside.  Hermione walked with Harry to the edge of the cliff, she lay down on it and Harry sat down beside her. ((A/N: **_PLEASE!  YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS!_**  I have a little contest for you people down at the bottom… you might want to check it out.))

"So Harry, what did you think about today so far?" Hermione asked curiously.  Harry looked over at her.

"Well, it's been a pretty interesting day.  Your grandparents were nice so it was kind of rough leaving them this morning.  I enjoyed the drive, since you were there and we somewhat came up with some goofy games to play," he said, grinning he laughed slightly.    "I enjoyed the swim, and picking up the meat for your dad made me feel needed.  For once."

Hermione smiled slightly up at him.  "Don't worry.  A couple more years and you'll be able to leave them."

"Yes, but then I'll have no family at all, Hermione…" Harry said.

"You'll have Ron, and me, and all your friends from Hogwarts," Hermione said.  "We may not be blood related, but we are all very close friends.  I think after we leave that even Draco might miss you and decide to keep you company.  You never know."

Harry looked at her.  He smiled slightly.  "I'm glad I have you guys as friends, you're all very loyal, and I think you guys are absolutely the best friends a guy could have.  Even Draco, even if he isn't really my friend, occasionally we do have our getting-along moments."

Hermione smiled.  "Yes you two do.  Ron and I and the others are happy to be your friends.  Even with all the troubles you have in your life you're amazingly compassionate and caring towards us." She grinned.  "Want to play a game?"

"Sure, what sort of game?" Harry asked curiously.

"I dunno, tag, hide and seek, truth or dare…" Hermione listed these off on her fingers.  "I dunno, which would you like to play Harry?" she asked.  "You're the guest, you choose."

"Hmmm…" Harry thought for a moment or so.  "How about we play truth or dare?" he asked.

"All right, want to go inside to play?" she asked him, and he nodded.  

Hermione stood, holding out her hands and helping Harry to his feet, then leading him inside the house, and down to the basement.  

They got changed into their PJs before meeting out in the main room of the basement, Hermione sitting cross-legged on the bed with Harry.

"All right," Hermione said.  "Who's going to start then?" she asked.

Harry thought a moment.  "I think that… um, how about you start?" he asked, never having actually played this game with Hermione before so he did not know the sort of things she used as truths, or dares, but he knew that they weren't what she would have formerly used when she was younger.

"All right then," Hermione said, and grinned.  "Truth or dare Harry?"

"I choose…" Harry thought, he wasn't sure, again he did not know her techniques in this game. ((A/N: I make it sound like it's a chess game or something… wow, big whoop, it's truth or dare!))  "Dare…" he said, slightly hesitantly though.

Hermione grinned.  "All right then… I dare you to… um…" Hermione thought, it was clear she was either trying to think up something really mean, funny, or naughty. ((A/N: Ooh!  Ooh!  I know which, and I also know which you people would probably enjoy… all of the above.))  Harry watched her, slightly nervous.

"Well?" He asked, trying to not act nervously.

"Give me a moment, I just have to think…" Hermione said, still thinking, she lay down on her back on the bed.  She then grinned, coming up with the perfect dare… ((A/N: **_PLEASE SUGGEST DARES IN YOUR REVIEWS THAT I CAN USE AS THE FIRST AND POSSIBLY OTHER DARES IN THIS STORY!  I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT,  JUST REMEMBER TO REVIEW WITH THE NAME OF WHICH YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE CREDITED WITH!  THANK YOU!_**))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: All right, the little contest thing… here it is, well, **_THE CONTEST IS THAT YOU CAN EITHER WRITE YOUR OWN MEDIEVAL/FANTASY STORY AND E-MAIL IT TO ME OR PICK A SCENE FROM THIS STORY AND DRAW A PICTURE OF IT AND E-MAIL IT TO ME.  FOR MORE DETAILS E-MAIL ME AT BURNING_FLAME215@HOTMAIL.COM.  THANK YOU_**


End file.
